chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Katriona Ursus
Name: Katriona Angela Hyperboros Ursus *'Born:' 300.M41 *'Occupation:' Socialite of the Ursus Dynasty. Daughter of former Sector Governor Larion Ursus. No formal occupation. *'Status:' No permanent residence. Living from various residences in the upper spires of Hive Babelion on Tachion Primaris, in between making appearences in the Nobility social scene. Background The only child of Sector Governor Larion Ursus and his wife Deidara Hyperboros Ursus, Katriona was born into a life of consummate privilege & luxury. Arguably the most desired bride in the Sector for almost her entire life, Katriona was fending off suitors of all kinds as soon as she entered adolescence and began reflecting the beauty of her mother. Katriona revelled in the attention she received and was soon one of Hive Babelion's most prominent socialites, attending all the most important balls & parties and making gossip headlines in the enclosed bubble of spire society. While Katriona was generally thought to be a typically vapid & self-obsessed spire noblewoman, she was known to support certain charitable causes and sometimes even attended certain distribution centres on occasion. Though whether this was from genuinely charitable qualities or merely a desire to boost her own image is unknown. Larion was also noted as especially protective of Katriona, going so far as to chase off a few suitors with thinly veiled threats. In 342.M41 there was a vague scandal involving Katriona and a court representative from Nestorium, and Larion had the representative servitorised. This overbearing fathering stood in start contrast to her mother Deidara, who was fairly aloof & distant from her daughter and pursued more productive hobbies such as fencing, hunting, and study. By the 350s.M41 Katriona was still a beautiful young woman thanks to her extensive juvenat treatments, but was still an unmarried socialite from a social position usually expected to marry quickly for political advantage. Questions started to be raised regarding Larion's long-term plans for his heirless bloodline, for everyone knew Katriona herself would never be a suitable Sector Governess. However in the late 350s.M41 events came to pass that made these concerns moot, and left Katriona's future irrevocably altered. Recent History In 347.M41 Scout Master Geron of the Ghosts of Retribution infiltrated the Sector Palace to confirm suspicions of treacherous & corrupt behaviour in Larion Ursus. Among other things he discovered that Larion and Katriona had a sexual relationship, and while it was reciprocal it clearly represented an abuse of parentage and base immorality that be a serious scandal for the Sector Governor should it ever be made known to the public. In 359.M41, after years of gathering evidence & support, the Ghosts of Retribution and several allied factions orchestrated the Coup against Larion Ursus, removing the Ursus Dynasty from the Sector Governor's throne and completely eradicating most of Katriona's value as a bride in an instant. The Chapter's threat of going public with Larion's innappropriate relationship with his daughter was also used as leverage to ensure that Larion abdicated his entire Dynasty from the Sector throne. In the process of the Coup it also became common knowledge that Katriona's mother, Deidara, was a heretic that dabbled in sorcery and had betrayed the Imperium to the Styrian Triarchy. Deidara ultimately turned out to be the source of the treachery & corruption emanating from the Sector Governor's palace, but Larion had wallowed in ignorance of his wife's crimes and that was crime enough to remove him from power. Deidara managed to escape the Coup and disappeared into the void. Since the Ursus Dynasty's fall from grace Katriona has broken ties with the rest of her Dynasty - including her father (and obviously her mother) - and has sought independence the only way she knows how. She remains in the upper spires of Hive Babelion, jumping from relationship to relationship with the latest hotshots of high society and causing ever more audacious scandals as she stays ahead of the consequences of her actions. Katriona is a common sight in the parties of Hive Babelion's upper spires and while she has no obvious revenue stream she is always provided for by her latest partner. Since 360.M41 she has been romantically linked to over a dozen wealthy members of high society including Lord Aries Hyperboros, Lord Khalim Volkanus, the married Duke Vinzent Idanesca, and Lady Viscountess Natcia De Largo. Category:Ursus Dynasty